fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yugi Mutou
Yugi Mutou is the main character and protagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series, along with the spirit of Yami Yugi now known as Atem. Together with the former spirit of Pharaoh Atem, he holds the title "King of Games" (King of Duelists in Japanese version), by winning the Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Grand Championship and Battle City V2 (in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX). In Fiction Wrestling, Yugi started his career in ECW: Blood & Ink where he was known famous. Since then, he's been on to various companies such as WWE: Animated (despite a short run), AWF, UCA, XCF, CWA, WCW: Showdown, and ACW. Background *'Series' - Yu-Gi-Oh! *'Species '- Human *'Age '- 16 *'Height '- 5'0" *'Weight '- 103 lbs. *'Companies '- (Currently) WCW: Showdown, ACW, XCF, CWA (Formerly) AWF, UCA, ECW: Blood & Ink, WWE: Animated *'Debut '- 1996 *'Status '- Active *'Billed from '- Domino City, Japan *'Allies '- Atem (brotherly-like), Téa Gardner (girlfriend), Joey Wheeler, Tristian Taylor, Duke Devlin, Naruto Uzumaki, X-Factors, Dragon Kids, Takashi Komuro, Dante, Hernan Ortiz, Sarah Ortiz, Chikaru Minanoto, Rock Howard, Justin Stewart, Haruhi Suzumiya (somewhat), Tai Kamiya *'Rivals '- Seto Kaiba, Conker, Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Carter Young, Stan Terra, Broly *'Twitter '- @KingOfGames Wrestling Career ECW: Blood & Ink WWE: Animated AWF XCF CWA UCA ACW WCW: Showdown Personality Yugi is kind-hearted, caring, selfless, understanding, considerate, and child-like. However, when it comes the ring, he won't be afraid to go the extreme considering he went through ECW in his younger days. He is good at games, riddles, and puzzles, especially Duel Monsters. However, when it comes to matches such as Extreme Rules, Hardcore, and all, Yugi won't hesistate to make his opponent bleed. Personal Life Yugi is closer to Atem considering the times they've spent in the past. Since then, he's considered Atem as his own brother. Yugi Mutou is currently dating Téa Gardner. In Wrestling Yugi tends to his wrestling styles of a high-flyer, even to the extreme limits, and hardcore thanks to ECW. Finishing Moves *''Changing the Game'' (High-angle Senton Bomb) *''Duelist's Endgame'' (Inverted Facelock Neckbreaker Slam) *''Mind Crush'' /'' Penalty Game'' (Double Underhook Facebuster - AWF / XCF) *Spike Brainbuster Signature Moves *Alley Oop Facebuster *''Card Attack'' (Rope-aided Corner Dropkick) *Dropsault *''Extreme Leg Drop'' (Double Leg Drop to an opponent's midsection) *Frankensteiner *Front Dropkick *''Millennium Effect'' (Sitout Side Slam) *Missile Dropkick *Multiple DDT Variations **Float-over **Impaler **Falling Inverted **Snap **Tilt-a-Whirl **Tornado *Multiple Diving Variations **Clothesline, sometimes from off a barricade **DDT **Front Dropkick **Leg Drop **Moonsault **Somersault Senton *''One-man Poetry in Motion'' *Positioned at the top rope or on another ladder, Yugi performs a Diving Leg Drop or a Splash after leapfrogging over a ladder *Multiple Springboard Variations **Hurricanrana **Leg Drop **Senton **Shooting Star Press **Toronado DDT *Running Dropkick *Running Elbow *Running Forearm Smash *Sitout Gordbuster *Sitout Jawbreaker *Slingshot Somersault Senton *Somersault Leg Drop *Split Leg Pin *Spin Mule Kick *Standing Moonsault *Standing Shooting Star Press *''Whisper in the Heart of the Cards'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) Managers Nicknames *'"King of Extreme"' *'"King of Games"' *'"Yuge"' - as called by Joey and friends Entrance Themes *'ECW: Blood & Ink / WWE: Animated / WCW: Showdown' **Yu-Gi-Oh! Opening Theme Song (1996 - 2013) - ECW / WWE **'"Loaded"' by Zack Tempest (2013 - present) - WCW *'Awesome Championship Wrestling' **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Bedlam's Gate (April 5th, 2013 - May 24th, 2013) **'"Loaded"' by Zack Tempest (May 26th, 2013 - present) *'Anime Wrestling Federation' **"The Game" by Motörhead *'X-Treme Crossover Federation' **'"My Time"' by The DX Band Championships and Accomplishments ECW: Blood & Ink *ECW Animated Championship (2 times) *ECW Animated Tag Team Championships (1 time) - with Joey Wheeler *ECW Animated Television Championship (2 times) WWE: Animated *Toon Hardcore Championship (1 time) XCF *TBA UCA *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - w/Joey Wheeler CWA *CWA Championship (1 time) *CWA Combine Championships (3 times) - with Joey Wheeler (2), and Tai Kamiya (1) *Mr. Money in the Bank (2010) ACW *ACW World Tag Team Championships (1 time, first-ever, current) - with Atem Trivia *Yugi is the member of In a Blink of a Eye along with Atem, Naruto, and Takashi and is the backing vocalist and rhythm guitarist of the band. Category:Fictional Wrestlers